Shallow Sleep
by Hikaru a
Summary: In a shallow sleep, I dreamt I was seeing you...


Shallow Sleep  
By Hikaru

Ship: Crazy!Aoshi/Misao

Summary: #24 off of the 30kisses community.

_I just saw you  
A moment far too brief  
Before the daylight came  
But my heart is beating fast  
Perhaps we'll meet again. _

- Hyde  
_"Shallow Sleep"_

It was a soft breeze that woke me. My eyes shot open, and I was met with a solid darkness. Clouds were blocking the stars and moon. Everything was just darkness. Unsettling. It had been more than the wind that awoke me.

I sat up then, my forehead drenched in sweat. There had been a nightmare, that much I could remember. But what had happened, or why it was so terrible was lost to me. Panting for air, I tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Loud beats of my heart echoed in my ears. I had to calm myself.

There was a shifting beside me. A warmth that curled up against my thigh and wrapped itself around my fear. No words were shared, only touch. Suddenly, the air became so much easier to breathe. A feeling of contentment washed over me like an ocean at low tide.

_Do you want to talk about it?_ the warmth asked me.

_I do not remember what it was about,_ I replied.

A hand was on my chest now, gently touching the bare skin. Through it flowed a sense of stability. Of sanity. Still unable to see, my hand groped to place it on top of the comforting one.

I sat there for moments. Hours. An eternity. It did not matter how long I sat there, as I felt an indescribable comfort. With the hand on my chest. I turned to the warmth then, wanting a more physical touch. My free hand cupped around its side, tracing the curves up to it's shoulders.

Did it really matter what the nightmare was about?

No, it didn't.

All that mattered was what was lying beside me.

Slowly, I eased myself back on the futon, wrapping my arms around the warmth, bringing it in close to me. It lightly kissed me on the forehead. Nose. Lips. And then snuggled it's head into my chest once more. Stands of its stray hairs brushed across my chest.

"Good night, Aoshi-sama," she mumbled, sleepily.

"Good night, Misao," I replied. I lowered my head and gently placed a kiss on her head. Closing my eyes, I once more fell back into the lull of sleep.

It was a soft breeze that woke me. A creak at the window. My eyes shot open, and I was met with a solid darkness once again. Once again, I fought to catch my breath, my hands tightly clenching the blanket that lay on top of me. However, there was no warmth to comfort me. No, nothing and no one was beside me. I sat alone in the blackness of night, with no light from the moon shining down on me. Horribly, and terribly alone.

I hugged my arms close to my chest, imaging her small form against me. If just once, I could hold her again like that. But she was in Kyoto, and I in Tokyo. And we were never to meet again.

... _that was my nightmare_, I said.

_I woke up alone._

Even in the darkness of the room, I could see the warmth smiling at me. _There, there, I will never leave you alone,_ it reassured me, with it's comforting lies. The small hands crept up my chest as I hung my head in defeat. I would have to be contented with this false warmth. Imaginary lips brushed against my face, echoing things that never happened.

For I only ever saw her on the edge of my dreams.

_Good night, Aoshi-sama._

"Good night," I whispered harshly, holding fast to the figment in my arms. "Misao." 

Fin 

Notes:  
Err. Yeah. This came out more haunting and creepy than I intended. I've used _Shallow Sleep_ as inspiration before in my Aoshi/Misao fics, but never specifically to the actual _meaning_ of the song. I held back the want to use the quote that had already been used for "More Than A Dream", as that seemed more appropriate, but I hate repeating myself.

If there are any questions as to when this story takes place, I would say probably before the massacre at Kanryuu's mansionalthough Aoshi's madness could also be linked to the murder of his friends. I leave that open to interpretation. I just don't want anyone to think that Misao died or something, because she didn't. Aoshi is just missing her sweet lovin'. 

Disclaimer:  
This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. The characters of _Rurouni Kenshin_ belong to Watsuki-san. Standard disclaimers apply. 


End file.
